


Quickening

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: “Nate!” Elena leaned over the side of the railing, one of her sandaled feet rising into the air. “What took you so long?”Nathan removed his regulator from his mouth, allowing it to fall into the water. The mouthpiece began to freeflow. “Three minute safety stop.” He pressed the purge button. The bubbling subsided.“Get up here!”---Elena reaches a milestone in her pregnancy during a dive trip.





	Quickening

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Fictober 2018 - "Can you feel this?"

Nate’s head broke the surface. His wife stood on the deck of the boat, her face that of impatience.

“Nate!” Elena leaned over the side of the railing, one of her sandaled feet rising into the air. “What took you so long?”

Nathan removed his regulator from his mouth, allowing it to fall into the water. The mouthpiece began to freeflow. “Three minute safety stop.” He pressed the purge button. The bubbling subsided.

“Get up here!”

Nate pushed his mask towards his chest and kicked his way over to the boat’s ladder. He tossed his fins up to his wife before hauling himself out of the water, quickly removing his buoyancy compensator once aboard. They had been at their latest dive site searching for salvage to fund their next expedition. The plan had been for Elena to film the dive while Nate searched, but a situation arose that required her to stay above the surface.

“What’s up?” Nate ran his palm over his face in an attempt to clear it from the dripping salt water. 

Elena grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on her lower abdomen. “Can you feel this?”

A discrete, pulsing sensation met Nate’s palm. His eyes raised to meet Elena’s, the flecks of gold appearing in her hazel eyes that only made an appearance when she was overwhelmed with emotion. Nate’s other hand moved to cover hers, his face splitting with a wide smile.

“She’s been doing somersaults since you went under.” 

He took his wife’s hands in his, pulling her to his neoprene-clad chest. “That’s my girl.”

Elena squirmed away, but the wetsuit had already gotten her frontside wet. She examined her clothes and resigned herself back into his embrace with a laugh. Her arms snaked around Nate’s neck. “I should’ve known your daughter would be this restless.”

With a haste tug at the zipper on his back, Elena pressed her hips into Nate’s.

“Really, huh?” He tilted his head lasciviously. “The wetsuit?”

Elena distanced herself and walked behind him towards the door leading to the interior of the ship. “How do you think I got pregnant in the first place?” She paused at the door frame. “Nice view.”

Nate huffed incredulously before turning to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you enjoyed the writing, please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment. :)


End file.
